The Moon Holds No Sway
by Alexiel Mudo
Summary: Harry and Draco embark on a Night of detention in the Forbidden Forest in search of a killer, and when the culprits are revealed, they end up with a lot more than they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

This is not going to follow the main plot of the actual stories, so don't jump on me when my facts are wrong, because i like it that way and it's the only way to really write the stories i do. I also haven't read past half-way through the 4th book and don't plan to read farther being as i like to make up my own version of the story (as you may have noticed).

**Chapter 1: A Night in The Forest**

Harry was walking around the castle at midnight when he heard noises, he crept along the hallway to the door that was open a crack to find Draco

Malfoy practicing spells. It was fairly late to be practicing spells, but since he seemed to be changing forms for a matter of seconds as if he didn't have a

handle on the spells quite yet. They would allow him to sneak around and have nobody know who he was, and if he found an invisibility spell then he'd

be able to sneak around unnoticed.

Harry chuckled and caught the Slytherines ear. Then Malfoy was at the door and had pulled Harry though it within seconds. His mouth was covered by

a sweaty hand, and Draco looked out of the room to see if anyone was coming, and ended up hearing footsteps just in time to pull his head back into the

room to avoid being spotted. He didn't bother to look at who he was silencing and just kept his hand there. "Mhhh!" Harry tried to scream at him so he

would let go, but he didn't, his sweaty palm having suctioned itself to his face

"Shut up, a teacher is coming: do you want to get caught of something?." Draco whispered, still avoiding looking at his captive. Harry wanted to kick

him in the balls; he wasn't going to be hushed by a Malfoy. The blond finally turned to him, "Holy shit!" he said loudly as he realized who he'd help

captive. The footsteps fell silent right outside of the door, they'd been caught, and in walked McGonnagall.

"How did I know it would be you two out in the halls this late?" She asked them, the look on her face said she was about to deal out the punishment

they deserved and neither was a stranger to. "You boys will have detention tonight in the forbidden forest, and by tonight I mean the night that comes

after the sun rises and sets. There have been some animal killings as of late so we were in need of some seventh years to screw up. Bring your wands

boys, you'll be out all night until you find what did the killing and kill it. I have confidence in your skills to either run or kill, especially since your last bit of

fun nearly cost you your life," he look directed at Harry, "I'm sure you know how to get out of a sticky situation." She finished with a bit of a smile; they

were in deep shit. Since the alternative for their past discretions deemed that this time they should have gotten kicked out, getting off with a simple

night in the forest was the best they could have hoped for. Harry glared at Malfoy as she left, making sure that she was gone before he decided to speak

"Why the hell did you have to be so loud? Last time we checked out animals being killed, I nearly got killed!" Harry snapped at him as he left the

room. Draco followed him out and went to his dorm; he was going to need sleep if he was going to be out chasing a killer later that day.

At breakfast Harry told his group about what he would be doing that night and who with. Hermione laughed at him and Ron commented on his

horrible luck and bad sneaking skills; Harry punched him for both. "Man, if you learned to shut up then your arm wouldn't always be black and blue."

Harry told him in the same tone Ron had used to insult him. Ron laughed bitterly and went back to eating. Over at his table Draco bitched about Harry

running into him and McGonagall having showed up because Harry was being a sneaky bastard that couldn't keep his mouth shut. His friends glared at

Harry who just smiled back at them and finished his food.

"Damn Potter, I was going to have a good nights sleep tonight too." Draco complained as the subject of his complaining left the Great hall. He thought

of storming after him and beating him up but then he realized he didn't need more detention, especially if he were to beat the crap out of the person he

would be going into the Forest with.

Harry got bumped into and hit many times that day by Draco's minions until he finally fought back and then they left him alone; he knew he left a fist

sized bruise on Goyles' shoulder and broken Crabs nose and given him a black eye. He was smiling as Goyle rubbed his shoulder and whined to a certain

platinum blond about it, in return he hit him on the head and yelled something Harry couldn't make out at him. Harry realized that Malfoys shrug pointed

out that he hadn't known that the minions had been doing something. He watched him hit them each over the head and Harry knew he didn't want to

be in the forest with a injured person either. "Hermione, don't even think about it," Harry said as she raised her wand. "He will be my only shield in the

forest and I don't want him useless." She understood what he said and lowered her wand and took Rons wand away from him so that his actions

wouldn't result in Harry possibly dying.

It was ten at night and they began their trek through the forest. Draco was bored so he bumped into Harry who returned the gesture with more force

They kept this up to amuse themselves until the came upon the first dead thing. Harry examined it and Draco looked at him like he was crazy, they had

been silent up to this point. "What are you doing Potter?" Draco whispered as if he feared something would hear him.

"I'm checking what kind of marks it has, that way I can tell what killed it." He responded as he suddenly pulled away and looked around, his face

showed an expression that could only be described as scared as shit. He backed up to Draco's side and stood there looking around.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked with a slightly scared tone, Harrys scared look as well as him getting closer didn't bode well with Draco.

"A werewolf killed that animal, I think it's the one that's been killing things recently. I've seen the work of a lot of Werewolves, this one is the least

vicious, it's not the same as Lupin; he was bitten by the second fiercest types. But don't let my saying its weak fool you, this one kills when it wants too,

on full moons like tonight they cant resist transforming and reeking havoc. I think you should run, you have really strong cologne on." Harry told him.

"I don't wear cologne; what you smell must be the cologne the Were had on before it transformed." Draco told him, then panicked when he realized

that said Werewolf was partially blocked from his view by Harry. He squeaked and pointed behind Harry in time to be shoved to the ground, and have

Harry hit the ground where he'd been, with a Werewolf on top of him

"Dammit Malfoy, run." Harry yell at him, but he didn't run, standing there and staring instead of running for his life.. He pulled out his wand and tried

to think of what to cast. Then the thing bit Harry, causing him to scream in pain, and follow it up with a growl in an inhuman tone. Draco looked from

the beast that was now cowering next to Harry to Harry himself. "I didn't want you to have to see this, but magic can't kill his kind." Draco felt fear

creeping up on him, pouncing quicker than the wolf had, and nearly rendering him unconscious as Harry became a wolf as well. His form built like a Grisly

Bear, but obviously a wolf, same as the attacking Were instead of the human shape some Werewolves took.

The wolf that was Potter growled at the other wolf that quickly showed submission, lowering its eyes then rolling onto its back to reveal its weak

underside and throat. Harry had been ordered to kill the threat, so when he walked towards the submissive wolf, he caught it by the throat and, with a

twist of his head, snapped its neck. Draco knew for a fact that Harry had shown how much in-control of his wolf he was by not gorging on the flesh of

another while transformed.

Teeth latched onto Draco's leg, pulling him to the ground as they pulled him backwards only to release. When he tried to move his head he felt hot

breath on his neck and knew that the wolf was using him as a shield to Harry wouldn't attack him. It worked too, because Harry stopped in his tracks

and didn't even move as he watched the other wolf, afraid to cause said wolf to kill Draco, but Draco had an ace up his sleeve.

The jaws held still over his head, not stopping him as he rolled over, and not knowing what was about to happen. As he lay on his back, he too shifted

forms, using his now powerful legs to send the stupid wolf flying and regain his own footing. Not missing a beat, he took out the wolf who'd attacked him

and had likely been paired up with the first killer. He turned to Harry who simply gaped at him; it wasn't every day that you saw a silver and platinum

blond tiger with his stripes going the wrong way, silver eyes, and who just so happened to be someone you hated.

They both returned to their human forms, being as they each spoke a different language in their other forms, it would have been impossible for an

intelligent conversation. "So, what the hell are we going to tell McGonnagall?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dawn of Discretion**

Draco walked over and kicked the one who'd threatened to make him headless, waiting for him to turn back to his human form so that he could check

for identification. As the wolf resumed his human form for the last time, Draco rummaged through his pockets and found a standard issue Wizarding

license that identified him as a Kevin J. Rowland, resident of the United States of America, who just so happened to be in Europe. It also read that he'd

been born over 400 years ago, which meant he was way past his expiration date.

"Dude's 409 years old, and doesn't look a day over thirty, and my guess is that he was bitten and not born." When Harry gave Draco a weird look, he

pointed to the bite shaped scar on his side that was revealed by his shirt having ridden up from his position. So it seemed that being blond didn't always

affect your brain, but the jokes were awfully funny, Harry mused.

"Alright, but that doesn't solve our problem of figuring out what we're going to tell McGonnagall, or what we're going to do about our little secrets."

Harry grabbed the weaker ones wallet and found out that he was born Forty years ago, and didn't look much older than fifteen, which meant that he too

was bitten. His kind didn't freeze into their immortal forms until they finished growing and filling out, and this kid obviously hadn't. So there was a pack of

Werewolves going against Council law and biting people whenever they felt like it; just peachy.

"What're we going to do with the bodies? If the Centaur's find out who killed their own, they'll be out for blood." The look on Draco's face said that if

that were to happen, it would turn very ugly very quickly. Harry pulled out his wand, starting to utter a spell before Draco stopped him with a question.

"Will it work? I've heard that certain types of Werewolves are immune to magic.

"Some are, these are, but I don't think it'll still be effective if they're dead. So, why don't we find out?" Draco motioned for Harry to continue, jumping

back when flames shot from the end of his wand and engulfed the body and licked at the ground beneath him. The body quickly disintegrated, the

400-year-old skeleton being all that was left when he'd died. The second body took a little more time; it hadn't had as much time as the other since the

forty year old wouldn't be dead by that point anyway if all things natural had been good to him. That still left the problem of the Alpha's pack, which were

sure to be around the forest somewhere.

Since they'd obtained no injuries, the two of them began the long trek back to the castle, devising the plan about what exactly they were going to say.

By the time they'd reached the edge of the forest, they had it down and saw a familiar tabby sitting on the steps leading into the castle. They'd also

sworn to each other that their secret would be safe; shifters had to stick together. When they got close, the cat became none other than Professor

McGonnagall, who promptly waited for their explanation. "We caught the killers." Draco began.

"We snuck up on them while they were feeding on their latest and last victim, a Centaur. They didn't hear us until we'd killed them." Harry continued,

reciting his rehearsed part.

"They were Werewolves, Professor, and here's their ID's. Harry thinks we got their Alpha, so there is likely to be others out there."

"As I said, we got them before they even knew we were there, so you can rest assured that we are still the same as we were when we went in." Harry

had caught the look of concern on her face at the mention of Werewolves, and had made sure he told her the truth; he said they were still the same as

when they'd gone into the forest, but that didn't mean that they were completely human in the first place.

"You boys had best get into your beds then; you aren't going to be exempt from your classes." They needed their sleep, so both ran into the school

and all the way to their dorms, where they had to quiet down. Not waking up your roommates was key when you wanted some sleep yourself at that

school; they asked so many questions when they knew you'd been in detention alone with your enemy.

The next day was much less eventful than the night prior to it. Not even one person pissed off a teacher, lost their house points or earned them, no

rumors came to their ears, and the teachers were in good moods so no extra homework was assigned. That is, until the last period of the day. Harry had

become grouchy from all the questions he was asked when word got around that he'd killed a pair of Werewolves. So by the time that Snape got around

to snapping at him on not finishing his task quick enough, he'd told him just where he could stick his wand. Which had of course, resulted in him getting

detention again in The Forbidden Forest, and caused him to be sent out of class when he'd proceeded to sass the professor even more.

On his way to detention that night, Harry saw that there were two others already down at Hagrids hut, awaiting a fun night in the woods. When he

got there he recognized both immediately, one was a first year who didn't belong in the forest with Werewolves on the loose, and the other was Draco.

"So, what's the schedule for tonight?" he asked.

"You guys will be tallying up all who were killed by the Werewolves." Hagrids' simple explanation left Harry scared for the first year. He motioned for

Hagrid to follow him a little ways away from the others, even though Draco could still hear.

"Look Hagrid, there are still more Werewolves out there, and that kid will be wolf chow if he goes out there, I just know it. So why don't you keep him

here with you and make him help you clean your house. We both know you need it, and that way, the kid will never mess up again and will like to see

tomorrow." No more was needed to be said, because Harry was right and Hagrid knew it. He listened to the advice and took the kid inside with him while

the two older boys left their cloaks with him; the things would only get in the way.

With their first actual chance to assess one another, they took their time while they walked. Harry noticed that Draco's shirt was more like black under

armour than an actual shirt, and led down to well-worn leather pants that covered combat boots. Harry himself was wearing a white wife beater that

went all the way down to his scruffy jeans, he also wore simple hiking boots that were tucked under his pants the same as Draco had done with his own.

"Good thing the kid didn't come with us, he'd have been nabbed for sure. I bet we really pissed off those Werewolves." The two walked in silence for a

while after Draco's comment, tallying up all the bodies they came across.

"So, how'd you end up here tonight: was it a fight or do you just love my company that much?" Harry taunted cherfully, because a sour mood would

not make time fly.

"Actually, I punched Pansy because that girl does not know when to shut up." His statement wowed Harry into silence, and gave him amazing visuals.

"She just had to bitch about how horrible creatures Werewolves and all their non-human brethren are. She didn't even know how much she was

insulting me while she was trying to win me over." Harry burst out in laughter, because Pansy Parkinson was just that kind of stupid.

They came upon the Centaur from the night before, adding that body to the count as well. Draco made a sound of disgust and anger, letting Harry

know that he wanted more revenge than taking out those who had been there; he wanted to bring the whole pack to justice. "I take it that certain

plants are running through your head, and I have to say, I think that there are many options that we can go with." After saying that, he heard multiple

howls in the distance on all sides. "Now we only have a few options, and some of them are less pretty than others." None of those option involved

hunting down each Werewolf and killing them the way he was sure Draco had planned.

"I'd say that the odds don't look too good for us if we try to run, they'll just follow us and likely catch us, so what's the plan?" Draco's blond hair

reflected the moon into Harry's eyes, giving him the courage burst he needed for his plan to work.

" Since I'm sure they know these woods enough to cut off any escape route and use the terrain to their advantage, we have to get somewhere that's

more to our skills. We're both large shifters, so we're going to need a lot of maneuvering space… I've got it, there's a clearing about ten miles ahead, big

enough for us to utilize and gain the upper hand; those guys are the type to corner their victim, and they can't do that if there is no corner."

"I like the sound of that, but how are we going to get there without them catching us first."

"We run like the flames of hell are inches from our asses, that's how. Some of the logs and such are precariously placed so that we're going to have to

stay human until we reach the opening." Draco got a worried look on his face when Harry said that.

"We have a problem then, my shifting usually takes a while, so if they're on our heels like I think they'll be, then I can't make it. I'll be dead before I

set one furry paw into the clearing." Harry's face shown with defeat, and he never took defeat lightly or without struggle.

"About how long is the shortest amount of time you've taken to change before?"

"Well, I think I can get it down to around five or so seconds. Why?" Now Draco was getting curious about what the wheels in Harry's head were

churning out.

"No problem then, just keep up with me and I'll buy you time. All you have to do is promise me that you won't stop running and will trust me with

your life, because if you take one second to second guess me, then we'll both be dead. Can you do that for me?"

With the weight of his own life and the one who just said they'd keep him alive on his shoulders, there was only one answer in his mind. He nodded

yes, hearing a twig break nearby that revealed that they were already surrounded. The two boys locked eyes, taking off at the same time as howls

erupted from every direction. Both keep their speed to impossibly fast as they Werewolves began to close in on all sides and fall in line behind them.

The adrenaline rush kicked their speed up even more, their steps light so that they could jump over the constant obstacles that covered the path and

their fear blanketed by the knowledge that they were faster than their would be killers. Draco was still unsure of how Harry would keep him alive, but

trusted that he could do it, even with the clearing coming into view and speeding towards them at an alarming rate, indicating just how fast they were

running.

As they got close, Harry suddenly turned around from his position in front and grabbed Draco by the shirt. With his unnatural strength, he hurled him

into the clearing much faster then they'd been going. He began his transformation as soon as he'd been let go of, watching as Harry launched himself off

of an uplifted root and transformed as well. The two of them landed in their non-human forms, lashing out at the nearest attacker with fang and claw,

starting what was sure to be the fight of their lives, for their lives.

The opponents didn't go down as easily as the last ones, putting up quite a fight when they had no leader to punish them if they failed. Before they

realized it, since time flew when you were fighting nearly fifty opponents who meant to end your life, the moon was nearly on the end of it's nightly reign

and the first rays of sunlight had crossed the horizon. As the clearing began to lighten, the wolves slowly started to disappear back into the forest, the

moon no longer strengthening them or keeping them in their hairy forms.

For the first time in his life, Harry was glad that some Werewolves were ruled by the cycles of the moon. He was also glad that he wasn't one of them,

because that made those who were run away when they realized that he wasn't going to stop when they were. As the last one ran away, Harry howled

his frustration, letting them know that he would come after each and every one of them if he caught any of them in his territory, The Forbidden Forest.

With the threat of attack no longer a problem, the two boys became human once more, and tallied up the bodies. They had a body count of twelve,

and many more of them were injured severely and wouldn't be rearing for a fight any time soon. With any luck, they would heed his warning and not go

on suicide missions that would only piss Harry off by wasting his time. Another thing that wasted his time was taking their ID's to show the school so

that their deaths could be recorded at the Ministry. "So, what exactly are you?" Draco's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I could ask you the same, but since you got to it first, and we just killed people together, I guess I owe you an answer. I'm a Werewolf, but not the

same as them, obviously. I can control when I change, so that I can do it whenever I please. Your turn." Draco pondered the consequences of a

Werewolf who can control their gifts.

"I'm a Weretiger, and I also can control when I transform. Yes, I know my stripes are the wrong color and go the wrong way, but that's to blame on

screwy genetics. Mom's an Ocelot shifter whose spots go in rows from head to tail, and my fathers the Weretiger. My coloring comes from my hair,

platinum blonde, and silver from my ancestors."

"Why couldn't I smell you before? You've masked your scent somehow, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I decided it was a good idea when I was attacked by a Werewolf because I was in his territory; I got the spell from one of my fathers old books.

Have you been attacked before?" The being attacked made sense, since many of Harry's kind were very territorial, and he shared that trait.

"No, I actually haven't, but I'm an Alpha wolf so very few wolves actually want to take me on. It's kinda nice because most of those I run into actually

run away from me in fear." Harry chuckled to himself as the memories of really buff guys running away from him came to mind. It was good to be an

Alpha, even if he didn't have a pack.

Finally the boys looked at themselves, finding that they had some big cuts, bites and scratches on their persons that would red-flag anyone who saw

them. They'd be dosed with Wolfs bane that would kill Harry since he was already one, and just piss Draco off with the rash he'd likely get from it. All

Werecreatures were allergic to Wolfs bane, but it killed Werewolves. "So, I guess we aren't go back to School any time soon." Their wounds would heal

much faster than normal humans, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be there by the time they walked back to the school.

"No, that would be one helluva mistake; I don't plan on dying any time soon. I was actually thinking that we could have some peace and quiet,

because you know that when we go back it'll be twenty questions upgraded to million questions." Draco nodded in agreement, wanting to put that off for

as long as possible. He was about to voice his opinion when he heard his name in the distance and froze. His name came again, the voice clearer this

time and more familiar. The third time was the charm, because he recognized it as Snapes, and proceeded to curse his head off. More teachers' voices

called both his and Harry's names, causing panic to rise to the surface. If they were found, then death was surely on the way for Harry, and that just

wouldn't work for Draco since they'd just kicked ass together and had grown closer whether he'd admit it or not.

"Follow me, I know this perfect place that they'll never find." Harry hesitated, "That is unless you want to be six feet under before the sun is down."

No longer hesitant, Harry followed him as he saw the first teacher in the distance.

The two of them were completely silent as they raced through the forest towards Draco's safe spot. Harry had to keep in mind that Draco had trusted

him with his life, so he owed him the same. Draco stopped in front of a waterfall, perplexing Harry with his choice. "Are you crazy? I can't breathe under

water." Harry told him, as if it wasn't already obvious enough; he wasn't a mermaid or something.

"I know that you cant, neither can I; but we're not going into the water, we're going to go behind it."

* * *

**Authors note: **With a request from one of my readers, I made my story easier on the eyes by adding a line between each line. I also added little things here in there in respect to the text, so if you see something you didn't before, you aren't imagining things. - ASP


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Faeries, Tigers and Wolves, Oh My**

Harry stared at Draco, wondering what exactly he was thinking, and raised his eyebrow in question. His action caused Malfoy to laugh, as if saying you

were hopping into a waterfall wasn't absurd. "Just trust me, alright?" Harry gulped down his fear and readied himself for slamming into a rock wall. "Aim

for the right side." Was Draco's last instruction, and Harry leapt, blind faith the only thing he was sure would keep him alive, and the only reason he was

doing as instructed.

He felt the water and waited for the pain, but found himself in a cave and not in a gasping state. He looked around the small alcove, getting out of the

way of the human sized opening. Seconds later Draco landed next to him, the teachers' voices becoming clear in the distance again. "Get back, they'll be

able to see through the water; it isn't opaque or anything." Harry chuckled at Draco's comment, but once again, he did as instructed; he felt obligated

since Draco had put his life in Harry's hands earlier.

"Did you see anything? I swear I did, but it may have been a trick of the light and my hope." One of the female professors said, her companion still

unknown.

"I didn't see anything, so it must have been something playing tricks on your eyes. I heard there was a Faerie Circle around here somewhere; you

know how they like to play tricks on people." The second voice was male, and likely Snape.

Harry couldn't help himself, making his hands into wing shapes and waving his hands in Draco's face. Draco laughed silently, knowing that Harry's

hands were supposed to imitate a Faerie bothering someone. Draco listened past the waterfall with his Tiger hearing informing him that the Professors

were walking away. Harry was listening too, and after the two of them were sure that they were alone, they each took a side of the obviously manmade

cave.

When they were relaxed, they finally remembered that they'd been injured in the battle, and the pain came rushing back with a vengeance. "Ow,

Fuck!" Draco squeaked, having pressed his flayed back to the wall and made it hurt multitudes more than it would have otherwise. He leaned across his

crossed legs as Harry pulled off his own shirt, checking the damage that had been done to his chest. His chest looked pretty bad, but it would heal very

quickly, so all he had to do was stay in the forest until that happened.

"Let me see your back." Harry told Draco, cringing as Draco did when he tried to pull off his own shirt. "Here, I'll help you." Harry told him, grabbing

his shirt and carefully taking it off to reveal scratch and bite marks scoring his back.

The look on Harry's face must have let on that his back wasn't very nice looking, because Draco asked him, "That bad?" Harry nodded a yes, cringing

as his bending over Draco pulled at his own injuries. "Damn, looks like we're not going back anytime soon." Once more, Harry nodded in agreement and

cringed as his muscles screamed their pain at him once more. The two stayed in their less than comfortable positions as Harry figured out how to

improve both of their comfort levels. "I've got it! I've figured out how both of us can be more comfortable, and get some sleep."

"Lets have it," Draco said. "Because nothing can be worse than sitting like this until our wounds heal."

"If you don't mind, we'll have to lay with me in front of you so that your un-marred chest is to my unscathed back. We're going to have to lay on out

right sides, preferably with our feet towards the entrance, since yours and my left arm got scratched." Presented with an option for sleep and comfort,

Draco couldn't resist. With a mumbled yes, the two of them got into the position Harry had described. Draco slid his arm under Harry's, since his forearm

was cut, and Harry got hit in his biceps. The rock didn't hinder their efforts for sleep; both could likely sleep on a bed of thorns and not notice a thing.

Quickly, the two of them fell into the depths of sleep, their shirts having been assigned the position of pillow.

The sun had just risen when they'd gone to sleep, and they woke to the sounds of howling wolves just after dusk. Harry slid his hand up his chest to

his face, rubbing it before he realized he'd just ran his hand over his injured chest. When he looked down, he saw the injuries had faded and were in a

state that told of their healing escapades while he'd slept. Draco struggled to stay sleeping, giving Harry the chance to check on his wounds, finding them

mostly healed as well.

When Draco finally pulled himself from sleep, Harry had pulled his own shirt back on and was peering through the waterfall to see if they'd been found.

"I'm guessing that the scent of all the Professors has them going ape-shit. We probably have plenty of time until we're found, so just relax." Draco told

Harry, laughing to himself with the image of Werewolves going nuts chasing twenty different scents.

"Yeah, I guess we don't have to worry about them for a while, but we have another problem; my stomach is about to become a black hole." Draco's

stomach seconded Harry's comment, causing both boys to burst out in laughter that made their moods improve by several degrees.

"Do you think what they said is true?" Draco pondered aloud while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Which part?"

"The part where there is a Faerie circle somewhere around here. I don't remember where, but I heard that the Faerie grow a bunch of fruits and

vegetables in forests that are less than desirable. It's said that they do it in case someone comes through, because Faerie circles protect those in it from

harm, they have to feed those they protect so they don't die from hunger." Draco seemed to know a lot on the subject, and it seemed he wanted it to be

true even more.

"I guess, anything can happen. Just look at the two of us, there is no way I'd doubt the truth of the existence of Faeries when I can become a giant

wolf at will." He had a point, and the look of hope became more obvious on Draco's face. Harry couldn't stop himself, and planted an innocent kiss on

Draco's lips, unable not to when Draco looked so adorable. Harry blushed after he did it, rushing to come up with a plausible reason in time to cover up

his mistake.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, his demeanor surprisingly not angry, just curious.

"I just wanted to do that before I checked if it was clear outside; I had to get in a goodbye kiss if I was about to jump out and be wolf chow." His

reasoning was sufficient, because Draco just nodded, motioning for Harry to do as he'd said. Relief washed over Harry, even as he could be jumping out

into a trap with Werewolves possibly above the falls.

He went through the waterfall and landed right on the edge of the water, waiting for the attack he hoped wouldn't come. When it didn't, he called for

Draco to come through as well, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid being landed on. "Are you trying to kill me?" Draco just smiled in response,

sniffing around to see if he could find something to eat. After not finding anything where they were, Harry began to climb up the rock next to the

waterfall. Draco followed, with no other option than just standing there, getting to the top with ease. The two searched around until Harry accidentally

kicked a rock that appeared out of nowhere, and proceeded to fall into a garden that hadn't been there seconds before. "Hey Draco, come look at this."

Harry called, having noticed that Draco was sniffing along the edge of the trees.

He came over, not seeing anything, even Harry, until he too tripped over a rock that materialized as he fell over it. He breathed a 'wow' as Harry

helped him up, looking around and realizing where they were. "OH MY GOD! We're in a Faerie circle!" Draco shouted, his stomach growling in

anticipation. He blushed, and once more Harry couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, this time with tongue and Draco reacted by kissing him back. The two

made out for a while, a phenomenon in and of itself while they were in a place that even those in the magical world could only dream of.

The rumbling of their stomach broke them apart, and no excuses were given because none were needed: they'd both enjoyed it, and were likely to do

so again. Harry went for the fruits and berries, while Draco went after a few of each kind, Strawberries, Tomatoes and pears filled his hands. As the two

ate, they wondered where the Faeries were, and had their thoughts quickly answered.

The fluttering of small wings came from all around, alerting those in the circle that they would no longer be alone. White lights came from all

directions, moving towards the circle and making noises that sounded like laughter and cries of happiness. Some became human sized while most stayed

in their small, hummingbird-sized forms. "Hello!" they called, their serene voices having an eerie quality, and royally creeping Harry out. "It's been so

long since we've had visitors." They said in unison, the larger ones looking like albinos with their pale skin, hair and red eyes.

"The food is wonderful!" Harry said, feeling like he needed to compliment them.

"Thank you!" their eerie voices responded, not in unison this time. "How did Were's like yourselves get into our circle?" there was both anger and

amazement in their voices, causing Harry to start to worry.

"We're not like most of our kind." Draco said, speaking to the creatures for the first time. "We don't partake of flesh, and have actually exterminated

those who plague this forest with bodies."

"Many thanks strangers. We had begun to fear that such atrocities would continue."

"No problem." Harry murmured in response, freezing as he heard a howl that was much closer than the last. "Looks like we've been found."

"You can rest assured that as long as we're here that they won't get away with it." Draco's face lost its child like quality as he came to terms with

having to leave the miracle that he'd jut witnessed. "I hate to say it, but we have to get out of here before we're surrounded." His face had become a

stone-cold mask of fury; the Werewolves would pay for their transgressions soon enough, just not now. They had to get back to the castle before they

were thought dead and accused of having been bitten and changed.

"So sad that you have to go. We wish you the best luck, warriors of justice, and will be glad to give you each a gift when you come back." Draco's

façade broke for a second, revealing how truly happy he would be when they came back, but quickly the fury came back. Harry knew Draco was truly

giddy while he was talking to the Faeries, and had to show the fury that had only started to build; that was surely the only way they were going to get

out of the circle. Faeries were known to keep their visitors past their wishes, but if they believe that they were going to get rid of evil, then they would be

fine.

Harry knew how it felt to want to hold onto something when you very seldom got that something. Like how he wanted to hold onto Draco and tell him

that they would make it back soon; he loved that look of innocence on his face, and wanted to be the cause of his happiness. As they stepped out of the

circle and it disappeared, emotions swamped Harry, overwhelming him and making him howl them out. Fury, hatred, love, lust, frustration and regret

each held a tone in his howl. He was sure it would act like a homing beacon for all the Werewolves out there looking for him, but he didn't care, because

he would be running past them before they knew what happened.

Draco shifted first, jumping over the falls they'd come up, landing as Harry howled again, challenging the killers to come and get him. Harry landed

next to him, and with a nod, they were off, racing silently through the forest even with their weight easily being 500+ pounds each. They'd gotten within

a mile of the School, still undetected, when they both took human form once more, and ran like Hell towards the School. They knew that the wolves

would be after them, and that had been the plan; make the teachers think that they'd just barely gotten away when they'd really set the whole thing

up. They had come up with the plan when they'd nodded, both somehow knowing what the other was thinking, and knowing that it would work.

Now they were more hoping it would than anything; screaming so that the teachers would be able to hear, because they would be listening. They'd

cleared the tree line, and thankfully the doors to the school opened just as the wolves were beginning to gain on them. Harry could swear he felt a claw

on his ankle, but it was gone before he could be sure. Curses flew over their heads as both Professor Snape and McGonnagall waited for them at the

doors, petrifying, stupefying and otherwise injuring the encroaching pack. The doors began to close as they neared the school, being just wide enough for

the boys to slip through and be shut to keep out the Werewolves. "Thanks." The two panted, all of it for show since they could likely run twenty times

that distance and not break a sweat: as it was, they'd still been wet from jumping through the waterfall and would otherwise we completely dry. "So,

how was your day in the woods?" Snape asked, his tone implying that some questions were awaiting them."

"Harry, how did you get that cut on your leg?"

* * *

Reviews please, i want to know what you have to say before i write the next chapter. Since i'm writting them as i go,although i'm thinking about what to do next before i go to sleep as well as while i was writing this chapter, but i'll write the next chapter later. So yeah, reviews and such Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bite me if you dare**

Harry looked down in horror at his ankle, where he was bleeding, and remembered the feeling of claws being pressed there while he ran. _OH SHIT!_

Harry thought to himself, knowing that he would be dosed with wolfs bane and would die. His eyes locked with Draco's, terror evident on his face as well.

Draco didn't want to lose Harry when he'd just found the real him, and thought that they had a real future together. His mind began to bounce from

possible escapes, but settling on none since they all entailed the magical community possible coming after them with the though that Harry was going to

become a Werewolf. Harry saw Draco's face contort with genuine fear, knowing that Harry truly was going to die, and no longer just thinking it could

possibly happen.

Snape lifted up the bottom of Harry's pant leg to check his wound, only to find that it wasn't what they expected. Splinters stuck out of his leg next to

a gash that looked as if he'd nearly run a branch through his leg. Harry sagged with relief, the Professors interpreting it as not wanting to become a

Werewolf, when in reality it was a sigh of relief that he could stay one. Draco leaned against the wall behind him, using it to support himself as his

stomach unknotted itself and his queasiness ebbed. "It must have happened while we were running, I do remember brushing up against a log but I

didn't think I'd hurt myself that bad." Harry said, remembering it only vaguely.

"The adrenaline rush must have covered the pain up and made you not realize how bad it was." Professor McGonnagall commented, still looking warily

at his ankle. "If that wolf got a taste of your blood, it'll be out for more. It will know you now, and be able to smell where you are and if you are near; it's

not safe for you to go back into the forest anytime soon." Little bit melodramatic, Harry thought as he saw Draco making faces behind both of the

teachers.

Harry stopped himself from laughing; he was very appreciative for Draco's funny moment because it made him feel much better. "We still need to get

you boys to the Hospital Wing, get Madame Pomfrey to deem you two ready to come back to school." Draco walked over and gave Harry a hand in getting

up from the position on the floor he'd taken after the ankle scare. When Harry took the outstretched hand, both Professors jaws practically fell to the

floor, causing both boys to try to stop themselves from laughing.

They reluctantly went up to the Hospital Wing, each being given a bed that Madame Pomfrey visited and checked them out at. Harry knew Snape and

McGonnagall were bursting with curiosity, but had been forced into silence by Pomfrey. She needed peace and quiet while she was working, and knew

that wouldn't happen a few million rounds of twenty questions were going on. "Good to go, the scrape on Harry's leg looked worse than it was, just had

to get a few slivers out and bandage him up; it'll heal in no time." That was her way of saying, 'have at em' just as long as they waited until she left the

room anyway.

"So, how precisely did all of those Werewolves die in that clearing?" The dreaded question came from none other than nose professor Snape; he did

have the appendage size for it.

"Well, we came upon them while we were tallying up the bodies, seemed that since I killed their Alpha that they needed a new one, and were fighting

for dominance. They ended up killing each other, which was good since we both forgot our wands in our cloaks." Draco supplied, having just made it up

off the top of his head, and Harry mentally applauded him for such a plausible explanation. One down, one million to go.

"Alright, that explains that, but how did you guys survive without your wands?" What a nosy bastard Snape was.

If you must know, "We just got lucky, didn't even realize they were missing until right then. After that, we found a Faerie Circle that the Werewolves

couldn't get to us in and waited the night out. By the time the sun was up, we were the inverse; all that stress just knocked us out, until the howls

began again." He gave a mock shudder, a fake look of fear contorting his face. The Faerie Circle part made both teachers gasp.

"They really do exist? What was it like?" McGonnagall's head nearly shot off with excitement, it was still funny how those in the magical world hadn't

seen all of it, Harry thought.

"I don't really remember much, but the Faeries came in both small and human sizes, they said that they hadn't had visitors in a long while, imagine

that." Harry began.

"They allowed us to eat their food, and I have to say, it was the most amazing food I'd ever had; all vegetables, fruit and berries. They knew that the

Werewolves were out there and knew that if we were smelled that we'd be surrounded, so they let us go on the condition that we came back." Draco

twisted the story to their needs, omitting the part that they'd be getting Faerie items; the teachers would likely keep them for themselves since the

items probably would be worth billions. Harry hadn't heard of a single Faerie item actually existing.

"We scoured the whole forest, how did we not see the Circle or you two?" Snape was really starting to get on Draco's nerves.

"We didn't see it until we tripped over the rocks lining the edge of the circle. So since you didn't fall into it, you didn't see it." Harry realized he'd been a

bit snappish, but who could really blame him? The professors seemed to realize it was time for a different topic.

"Since you haven't mentioned what the body count was, I'm guessing that you either forgot or lost your data while you were running for your lives."

The one Harry would be mentally calling the hag said.

"Yeah, we did." Harry's statement was simply the truth, for once.

"It's been bothering me for a while now; how exactly were you guys able to outrun the Werewolves?" Shit, they didn't have an answer for that one.

"I guess it must have been the adrenaline combined with a miracle of God and maybe our will to stay the same." Harry seemed to be getting good at

coming up with things off of the top of his head. Twisting the truth to avoid that they weren't human and wouldn't be transformed, just that Harry would

be dead if they'd sustained damage on their way back. The talking was about to set Harry off, in a very explosive way.

Harry mock-yawned in hopes that the teachers would go away and be thinking that Draco and Harry were stressed out over nearly being bitten. Draco

echoed his action, hoping that it would lead the teachers to leaving even quicker. They got the hint and quickly excused themselves with orders for the

boys to get their rest, even though they'd only been awake for about three hours. After they left Draco came over, sitting on the bed next to Harry's so

that they were facing each other by sitting on the sides of the beds.

Draco felt emotions he'd been trying to ignore come to the surface. He looked at Harry's plump lips, remembering how they had felt against his own,

and wanting to feel it again. It was no use trying to ignore such thoughts when much more exotic images were rushing through his head. He didn't know

where they came from, but knew that both Harry and himself would enjoy them from the way that Harry had acted earlier. He'd seen Harry looking at

his lips much the same as Draco was now doing. He also felt something much deeper than lust rooting itself inside his heart and mind, threatening to

forcefully take over if he didn't go along with it. There were certain things that would happen anyway, but it was better to go with them than against

them since it would make life so much easier and more enjoyable.

His eyes wandered from the plump lips to his excellent physique, his muscles having the perfect size for his body. The white wife beater still

see-through and clingy from their jump back through the falls all that time ago, and it still molded perfectly to his pecs and on down to his amazing

six-pack. He was sure Harry had caught his ogling, but he didn't care, instead he just kept eating him up with his eyes. Draco knew for a fact that his

arms were pure muscled heaven, and his back was drool worthy; he had been pressed against them all day. He hadn't seen them, but was sure that his

legs were to die for, and he would wager that his ass wasn't that bad either; he had felt Harry's groin and had to admit that it was impressive even when

he'd just hopped out of ice cold water. Draco lifted his eyes back up to Harry's face, finding the eyes not looking back but looking him over instead.

Without the others eyes watching him, he examined the gorgeous tint of green that was the iris, finding that words didn't even come close to

description. At last, his eyes fell to his fuck me hair that looked like he'd just been laid, and made Draco want to run his fingers through it while Harry

fucked him like in his fantasies. His thoughts made him blush, but he didn't even want to deny them, because that was something he didn't think he

could live without after thinking about it

Harry had caught Draco's eyes wandering and decided to return the favor, starting with his dazzling platinum blonde hair. His fingers were itching to be

in it, messing it up from its eternally perfect state and using it to hold him in place while he kissed him to kingdom come. From there, his gaze dropped to

his ice blue eyes that had become silver when he'd transformed into his gorgeous tiger form, and had nearly melted his knees. Those eyes just begged

him to crawl atop him, kissing him until they became silver for him and only him. Draco's pale lips had played many a part in his various mind fucks

where Draco was moaning his name and coming for him, with his legs around his waist and his hands clinging to his shoulders.

Moving on from his face, Harry's eyes fell to Draco's skintight shirt that just so happened to cling to his every muscle, showing of his fuckable build. He

was glad for the choice in wardrobe, because it left nothing to the imagination and at the same time, left him wanting for so much more. Draco's

washboard abs were begging for a caress, causing Harry to remember how they had felt again his back when they had been in the cave and making him

need to feel them against his body again. He could tell that Draco wanted to hold onto a certain brunette's neck, and Harry wanted it even more; he needed to feel those muscles tense up as he pleasured him in all possible ways. Just like he needed to fondle every inch of his delectable ass while fucking

him into oblivion, bringing both of them to orgasm time after time. Having felt a certain important part of Draco pressed against his own butt, Harry was

sure that he was anything but small.

Their eyes finally met, each reading the need that was becoming unbearable, the need to be in the other arms with their bodies crushed together and

no space in-between them. Draco leapt up from his position; pressing his body between Harry's legs and capturing his lips in a searing kiss that pushed

his need higher instead of abating it. Harry slid his fingers into Draco's hair, tousling it as in his fantasies, pulling him closer so that their upper bodies

molded together and made him sigh with contentment.

Draco's hands began to roam over Harry's sides and arms, loving how ticklish Harry was and how his wriggling rubbed their erections together. Harry

arched against him as his sides were relentlessly tortured, holding onto his face while they kissed so that he didn't completely loose himself to the need

and passion of their convergence. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, sliding his hands down to a comfortable position on his hips that he used to pull

Harry closer to him, forcing their groins together once more. "God Draco, you feel so good." Harry gasped as he slid his hands between their bodies to

caress the straining muscles in front of him, the lust almost too much for the both of them. Draco moaned as Harry teased along the edge of his pants

with his fingers, frustration only pushing his need higher while his mind screamed that he needed to mark Harry as his.

Their lips finally parted, Draco's finding their way to the crook of Harry's neck on the right, where he began to suck, nibble and lick until Harry groaned

in frustration. Deciding to return the affection, Harry attached his mouth to Draco's neck just below his ear, still sliding his fingers along the muscles in

the lower abdominal region before him. He received a love bite for his teasing, and deciding that it was no longer a good idea to do so, he slid his hands up

his chest and back down to the top of his abs.

Draco decided that the circles his thumbs were rubbing into Harry's hips wasn't maddening him as much as desired, so he slid his hands in opposite

directions; one slid up to hold the side of Harry's neck opposite his mouth, and the other down to grab and massage Harry's erection through his pants.

Harry arched against him, stopping his masticating so that he could bask in the pleasure Draco's hand was causing him, then it was gone and Harry

nearly screamed his displeasure from the action. He felt Draco smile against his neck and vowed he would have his revenge, sliding his hand down into

Draco's pants and gripping his shaft and pumping his hand once then removing it.

Draco had cried out when Harry's fingers had touched him, moaned when the hand had closed around him and pushed down on him then bite Harry

when his hand was no longer there. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's ear, sliding his hand across the front of his pants while he spoke, "Don't mess with

the master." Then lightly slapping the leather before he removed his hand and grabbed Draco by the neck, pulling his mouth off and sliding his tongue

into it.

Their second round of kissing much needier than the last, hand roaming, bodies grinding, arching and writhing with need that threatened to push

them both past the point of no return. Simultaneously, they reached down the others pants, gripping their aching need and sliding their hands up and

down with force that mad both of them ready to come in minutes. Just as they were about to get off, footsteps sounded outside of the door. It took both

of their lust-clouded minds to realize that they were about to be found getting off at one another's hands by their peers. Neither was ready for

anyone to know what they had, since they weren't even sure themselves, so they quickly fixed their clothing and Draco went back to his own bed, laying

in a manner that hid his raging erection. Harry lie on his back and put his knees up so that the blanket hid his problem just in time for the door to burst

open and the whole Weasley family, minus Percy, and Hermione came rushing up to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco fixing his hair and smiled to himself, not so perfect now, is it? He noticed the twins coming up on both

sides of him too late, and before he could react, George kissed him and the Fred did so once his twin move away. He first punched George, knocking him

into the bedside table and into unconsciousness while he grabbed Fred and slammed his head into the formers and knocking him out as well.

Harry wasn't even bothered by the head cracking, and proceeded to tell everyone he was perfectly fine and receive huge hugs from Molly while

Hermione stood back, looking from him to Draco and back again. She looked at Draco for a while and then Harry's neck, and then he froze. Grabbing his

wand from the bedside table, he quickly put a glamour on his neck, which Hermione noticed. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and mouthed "Good

for you." Which caused him to blush and shift uncomfortably and both smile and glare at her.

"You get out of here! He needs his sleep!" Madame Pomfrey said, causing Harry to blush once more when he realized she could have seen what he'd

done with Draco. Draco saw the look on Harry's face and froze; he really didn't want an old woman for an audience. Said old woman proceeded to shoo

The Weasleys + 1 out of the room.

"Bye Harry, sleep good!" they called after him, and he waved back, glad that they were gone.

He stared at the ceiling as Madame Pomfrey went back to her office and froze as he heard the Hospital wing doors open again and a sound of

something falling over in the office that had just been entered. He looked over to find both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walking in like they owned the place, their

eyes only briefly touching on Harry. "Mom, Dad, what brings you here?" Draco looked as if he'd been blindsided by a train.

"We were worried, when we heard you were out in the forest with _him_ as your companion I nearly fainted." His mother confessed, her speaking of

Harry that way made him flip her off. Draco's father scoffed and Draco laughed at Harry's action, mentally applauding him for his ballsy action.

"Just so you know, he isn't as weak and good as you think he is." Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy and received a calming gesture in return.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Draco?" his father nearly shouted.

"Why don't you ask him yourselves, I'm sure he could kick both of your asses with his hands tied behind his back." He didn't know how Draco could be

so disrespectful to his own parents, but he liked it.

"Well then, Potter, what exactly makes my son say this about you?" He looked at Draco one more time before he spoke.

"If you swear on your own lives that you will not tell…" the nodded, holding their hands over their hearts as they did. "I'm a Werewolf and was born

this way. Are you telling me you never smelled it before?" he was truly curious, and he wanted to hold it over their heads.

"You're lying."

"Father, did you ever take the time to smell him, or did you just refuse to acknowledge the obvious?"

"I… well… no, but that doesn't mean he isn't lying; there are sprays you can use to smell like a Werewolf." His arrogance irked Harry to no end, so he

hopped off the bed, murmuring 'Arrogant bastard, spray this on' then transformed right then and there in front of his enemy.

* * *

So, you like it? Reviews please, i want to know what you think of my... scenes


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trouble With Full Moons**

Lucius Malfoy stared in horror and astonishment as Harry sat there before him, his shape obviously that of a wolf, but his size

would put most if not all of the bear populous in the world to shame. He stared at the fur that gleamed, seeming black, but upon

closer inspection it was black and brown, almost stripe-like on his sides, head and tail. His back was a random swirling of the two,

the same as his paws and stomach, which lead up to a solely black chest. He finally looked at his eyes and froze; never before had

he seen a wolfs eyes so completely black with no indication of an iris or white even when he looked sideways at Draco. "My God,

what in the FLAMING HELL are you?" he shouted, not sure he could have gotten it out otherwise. Harry smiled his wolfish smile,

not even bothering to change back and elaborate on his size, heritage or color scheme.

"Father, I told you; he's a Werewolf."

"I've never seen a Werewolf that was even half his size, he's like a fucking tank!" _It would seem that a certain Malfoy was overly_

_ fond of expletives_, Harry thought.

"Alpha." Harry said in a musical tone as he sat back on his bed, having been tired of his favorite words being flung at him and not

being able to return a few.

"Shit, when did you turn back?" Draco smiled at his Fathers expense, seeing that he'd nearly had a heart attack when Harry had

spoken.

"When I felt like it, got a problem with that, fuck head?" Harry smiled; cursing always made him feel better.

"You insolent little fuck, you'll be lucky if I don't tell the school about your secret." All Hell broke lose then, Harry shifted as he

launched himself as Malfoy senior, taking him to the ground with an iron lock around his neck with his jaws. "Get him off!" he

breathed, since his vocal cords were currently being crushed.

"Harry." Draco warned, receiving a menacing look in return that instantly shut him up.

Harry released his neck, scoring his chest with his claws before he once more became human. "That's all the warning you'll

receive; if you ever threaten me again, you'll be dead before you hit the floor, I guarantee it." Harry's voice held a tone that he

didn't even recognize; honest to God hatred and an absolute will to kill. The old bastard got help getting up from his wife as he

pressed his hand to his bleeding chest and glared daggers at Harry with grey eyes.

"Honey, if we don't get you out of here, you will do something you regret." Narcissa said, the pleading in her voice likely the only

reason that he nodded, signaling that they were about to leave. Just then, the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds, shining

directly onto Lucius' face, causing stripes to appear on his skin; _so he is controlled by the moon_, Harry thought as the couple turned

their backs on him.

"Draco's eyes are so much more beautiful than your own, just so you know." Lucius whirled, launching himself at Harry, who

promptly caught him be the neck and gripped both of his wrists with the other hand. "I told you, it will be I who kills you, not the

other way around; face it, you just don't have the skill to kill me." Snarls were the only response, so Harry to throw him across the

room and onto the ground next to his wife. The pair of them left quickly, astonishing Harry by not retaliating further.

"Why did you have to antagonize him?" Draco asked, more amused than anything.

"For all the years he's given me Hell I only gave him a fraction of it back, but no more. I won't take anything from him if I'm soon

to be his son-in-law, even if it means I have to give him a taste of his medicine to get him to back off."

"What did you just say?"

"Which part?" Harry teased, knowing which part but wanting to hear Draco say it.

"The being related to my Dad part." He still hadn't seemed to be able to catch his breath.

"Well, if you and I are to get married, then of course I'm going to be his son-in-law." Draco still stared at him, jaw dropped as his

brain refused to process what had been said. "What, I can't be yours?" that seemed to jump-start Draco's brain, causing multiple

emotions to go across his face.

"You want to be?" was all he said, his voice sweet and innocent.

"Well, we obviously both have a need to be a little wild every now and again and can do so together. I want to make you happy

and we know how to watch each others ass. Plus, there is definitely passion between us." Draco nodded along with each thing he

said, catching the implication in the ass comment.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean we're ready to get married, we don't even know each other that well."

"Puh-lease, are you kidding me? We've hated each other for so long that we can't help but know almost everything there is to

know about each other. Shall I list everything off, or do you just want to make this difficult?"

"Just because you're right doesn't mean I want to be yours." Draco said playfully, Harry responding in kind as he mock cried.

"Yeah well, you don't have a choice now do you? I'm bigger, harder and faster and you'll like it too much." Draco flushed with the

images Harry's tone and wording brought to mind, avoiding the intense gaze directed his way.

"Perv! All you want is to get in my pants, isn't it?" Draco scolded, trying to sound like the idea of Harry in his pants miffed him.

"That is one of the things I want, yes, but that doesn't mean it's all I want; it's just all I can think about with so much of you

exposed." Harry referred to the skin-tight shirt he was wearing that made his mind wander way below the belt.

"Fine, but you had better be expecting more than just sex, because I won't stand for pleasure as my only reason to stay with you.

I have to want to be with you, and you too, because I don't just want to be fuck buddies with you." Draco didn't want to be in a

loveless relationship, he wouldn't survive it again.

"Are you done? Because if you are, then get your sexy ass over here while I can still control myself." Harry was lucky he was still

forming coherent thought and speech.

Finally Draco walked over, crawling on the bed and straddling Harry in his relaxed position against the pillows. He pressed a kiss to

the spot on his neck where the hickey was covered with a glamour, causing Harry to promptly remove the offensive façade. Draco

began to work his mouth against the neck presented to him, smiling when Harry slid his hands into his hair and pulled his lips to a

more user-friendly position against his own lips. Harry felt Draco's pulse quicken as he slid his knees up to hold him in position and

not allow him to back away. His hands found their way to the bottom of Draco's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, momentarily

breaking their kiss that resumed afterward. He slid his hands up over Draco's well-muscled front, resting them on his shoulders as

he invited Draco to touch him as well by pressing their bodies together.

Draco knew how to take a hint from body language and slid his hands under Harry's wife beater, tickling his sides as he'd done

before, and just as before, Harry reacted. Lifting his body off of the bed to press against Draco, trying to escape the tormenting

fingers that only turned him on more than he thought possible. Harry moaned in frustration, wanting to go farther but not sure if

his blond was ready for it, his hips arching restlessly as his body was about to explode with unsatisfied need. Draco smiled into their

kiss, knowing how he was torturing Harry and wanting him to lose control, he had to see the truly wild side of Harry. Since he knew

it would take time to see Harry's wild side, he would have to settle with seeing his front side, so Draco briefly interrupted their

kissing to pull the offensive material out of the way of his eyes.

Quickly catching on after Draco's smile, he simply refused to give in, deciding to return the tormenting favor. His hands slid down

from those well muscled shoulders, and down to his sides, sliding up the muscles there just for the enjoyment, then down to his ass

where he rubbed his fingers along his entrance through his pants. Draco whined from his need before he could stop himself,

knowing his complaint had shown his weakness and that he was soon to be defeated. He quickly upped the tempo at which his

hands tickled Harry's sides, hoping to make his need overflow first. His point was moot though, because Harry's hands quickly

became both too much and not enough at the same time; the sensation telling him how much more he require and how much

bigger he needed in place of the simple caressing. "Fuck me, Harry, please." He begged, his tone nearly making Harry jump him all

by itself. The words quickly penetrated Harry's lust-fogged mind and ordered him to penetrate something else.

"Off!" he ordered as he began unbuttoning Draco's pants, the zipper quickly following as he kicked his shoes off and got Harry's

assistance in shimmying out of his pants so that they hung off of one leg. Draco made quick work of releasing Harry from his pants,

once more staring at his size, before he looked at Harry for permission. With a nod as his answer, Draco position Harry's aching shaft

at his entrance and impaled himself, causing both of them to shout out in pleasure and surprise; Harry hadn't been expecting how

tight his lover was, and Draco unprepared for the size of his joystick.

"God Harry, where have you been hiding this thing!?" Draco cried out as he shifted slightly and caused them both to gasp for

breath that only became more impossible for them to catch when Harry unintentionally thrust against him. The chain reaction only

worsened as Draco tensed around him because of the thrust, causing him to do so again until them were both a heap of whining,

writhing need. They finally recovered, Harry firmly gripping Draco's hips as he tried to shift his position, his iron grasp not allowing

him.

"If you keep that up, I'll be useless very quickly." Harry grunted, still preventing his blond from moving until the message sunk

in.

"How am I supposed to stay still when all I want to do is ride you until sunrise?" Draco whined, hoping to have the pleasure

promised to him.

"Who said anything about staying still?' Draco's eyes lit up as he was about to usher Harry on, being thrust into cutting off his

encouragement and causing him to moan as loud as he could. As Harry pulled out and thrust into him again, both of their eyes were

locked shut as pleasure overrode any thought left in their minds. Harry nearly came then, hoping that it wouldn't be over so quickly.

Draco once more tensed around Harry, causing both of their eyes to snap open and their need inch past bearable.

Quickly their pace changed, Harry no longer slow with his plunging into his lover, but quickly and mercilessly, as his need for

release became more pressing than his need to breathe. He tilted his hips to an angle the evoked a scream out of Draco, who

promptly demanded that he do so again. Harry complied, his hips tilted as he thrust into a thrashing Draco that was blind with

pleasure. His body still wasn't satisfied, even as his whole system was about to overload with pleasure that was caused the one his

mind was recognizing as his. His body still needed to be branded as Harry's and he knew it, so he decided that a change in position

was needed to complete his ritual of acceptance.

Harry cried out as Draco shifted his stance, his whole nervous system seemingly connected to where he and Draco met, evoking

pleasure out of the other. Harry felt as if he would die if they didn't keep doing what they were, Draco squeezing his erection that

only seemed to throb harder with need, and him thrusting into Draco so hard that he bounced even as Draco himself thrust down.

Harry could hardly keep his eyes off of Draco's face, loving how he looked with pleasure as his only though. His hair wild, his eyes

closed and his mouth constantly releasing sounds of pleasure while his face held an overall angelic quality that only made him want

to defile him even more.

Draco pushed against him, no longer on his knees and now crouched over him, meeting him thrust for powerful thrust as he too

no longer cared if he breathed as long as he could have this moment. Draco tilted him to a more accepting position and nearly

passed out from the feeling of Harry inside him at that angle, his size pushing Draco past his limits and nearly making him come

simply from being fucked. "Harder! Fuck Harry, could you make me feel any better." His thoughts finally made their way to his

mouth, being as that was all he could think it was only a matter of time before they made themselves known, even though his face

said it all.

Harry's hands no longer held Draco's hips as they weren't needed, and slid over his muscles, feeling them bunch as he pressed

himself down and around Harry. Harry lifted himself up off of the pillows, capturing Draco by the lips as he held himself up with one

arm and used the other to grip the bobbing shaft that eagerly thrust into his palm. Draco whined as Harry slid his thumb over the

tip and began to match the rate of his hand with that of his own thrusting Forcing Draco to grip Harry's shoulders for support as his

senses became overwhelmed and he could no longer seem to move his lower body. Harry chuckled into his lovers' ear as he went

after the hickey he'd left unattended for so long, nibbling, as he knew Draco's nervous system was in a frenzied state.

Harry felt himself begin to piston into Draco, knowing that he was close to orgasm and needing to take Draco with him, so he

gripped the erection tighter and pumped his hand faster. With the speed of a bullet train, or Harry's thrusting, Draco felt his orgasm

coming swiftly and wanted to please Harry more before he came for him, so he purposely tensed around him. His actions elicited a

sound so purely sexual from Harry that Draco finally felt himself loose complete control. He came screaming Harry's name, his

muscles tightening uncontrollably around the erection that was fully inside of him that had followed suit. Harry came with Draco

impossibly tight around him, the pleasure so intense that he was unable to even form the name that was all of his thoughts, his

body practically melding together with the one who held his heart.

The two collapsed, their bodies spent and their minds still running on the others two syllable name. Draco curled himself up on

top of Harry who was finally able to form another word that the one describing his life, "Wow." They stayed silent for a while, still

winding down from their earth shaking orgasms that had left the two forever branded as belonging to the other. His body was still

humming as Draco turned his ice blue eyes upon his lover, smiling as his brunette leaned his head down and kissed him without

even being told what was wanted.

"How are you so good to me?" Draco asked, loving the way Harry looked at him with love in his eyes.

"I'm only as good as the one allowing me to be." The sweet talk coming so natural they were nearly scaring themselves.

"How could that be so… God, I don't even have words for it."

"It's because of the full moon."

"How can that have an effect on us, we're immune to it's call."

"Well, you see, that's the trouble with full moons, they can heighten our senses, make us feel much more pleasure than we

possibly should. So, even if it can't force us to change, the full moon still holds a small measure of power over us that I'm not sure I

hate." Harry murmured, smiling as Draco's face lit up with the thought of all they could and would experience.

"So, that means that what you just gave me was better now than it will be when the full moon is over?" Draco taunted him,

knowing that Harry would take it in jest as well as a challenge, and he couldn't wait to see what came from that.

"Just because it made you more sensitive to my body doesn't mean that was the best that I could put out. Hell, that was the

least eventful and even less skill was put into; I guarantee that next time I'll be able to think, and that will lead to seduction." The

flame in Harry's eye told Draco just how much fun the two would have next time, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to ever want

to get out of Harry's bed.

"Yeah, well I bet you'll come first." He still couldn't resist taunting his lover, knowing that it would come back to him in ways they

were both sure to enjoy.

"Oh, is that so? I was under the impression you'd come at least two times before I even got close." Harry nuzzled Draco's neck,

pulling in the scent that made many parts of his body ache with the need to mark him very thoroughly. They curled around one

another as sleep told them who was the boss, pulling them into dreams of what they'd done and all the possibilities for future

romps. With arms and legs twined the two slept in Harry's bed until after the sun had risen, not waking when their visitors entered

the room and found the two together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The two-faced battle**

Harry woke first, hearing familiar voices saying both his and Draco's names, which made him remember where he was and who was

in bed with him. He opened his eyes to find McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey standing at the end of his bed

staring in horror and amazement no doubt at the fact that he was in bed with Draco. Naked. Whoops.

"Mr. Potter, glad to see that you are finally awake; it is nearly five o'clock in the evening and the rest of the students have been

sent home." Snape snapped, his anger at his prized student sleeping with Harry evident. Harry could feel the pure rage in the glare

that the Potions Master gave him, but couldn't muster up the care to even acknowledge it.

"Wait, what?" his sleep clouded mind slow to catch the concept. His explicit actions for the night before flashing through his mind,

the pleasurable soreness in certain muscles from Draco having ridden him so hard brought a smile to his lips. He stretched, pressing

his body into that of his sleeping lover, and shaking off the last effects of sleep as the shit began to hit the fan.

"We can't very well have the students here while Werewolves are on the loose, can you image the disaster that would follow?

Students bitten, killed, and all the while the Ministry would shut us down and deem us no longer fit to teach while Werewolves break

into the castle and kill us all in our sleep?" Snape was still pissed, and woke Draco up, which pissed Harry off. Harry suppressed a

growl, rage simmering and threatening to boil over into a fistfight that would leave Snape reeling and possibly dead. _Now that could be_

_ fun,_Harry though all the while knowing that he wouldn't actually do it.

"So, are you telling us to hit the road too? You think we can't help you out, that we are useless and will get in the way? Well, news

flash, asshole, we each killed one without even being detected and got away from the rest of them, so I think we can cover our own

asses." Harry could be snappy too, and it felt good to mouth off at Snape. The two locked glares, neither ceding dominance to the

other, neither blinking nor looking away.

"Harry Potter, how dare you speak that way to a professor!" McGonagall snapped. Harry lazily slid his hand over Draco's naked chest

underneath both his shirt and the blankets, loving the way that his blond arched into his touch. Draco returned the touch, sliding his

hand up Harry's back knowing that his touch would give Harry some measure of calm when it was obvious all he wanted to do was

smash heads.

"Yeah, well having been trapped in the forest for a day with Werewolves on our asses, running back here with them on our asses

and nearly dying. Then having Malfoy Senior pop up in here and give me an earful, and then waking up to you guys standing at the

foot of my bed glaring daggers at me, I think I'm justified in my actions. Oh, and another thing, the moon is up and I have a sneaking

feeling that we will have some unwelcome visitors coming to kill us while we stand around bickering." Just as Harry finished, howls

erupted in the not so distance. "You see what I'm talking about?"

"What are we going to do?" McGonagall shrieked. Harry wanted to laugh, because he knew just what he'd be doing, because he was

one step ahead of everyone else. He was going to smack around some Werewolves, get the bastards back for having made him have

to hid out in the forest all of the previous day, even if he did get a lover out of it, that wasn't the point. Nobody pissed him off and

went without consequences, Harry vowed to himself.

"We will go to the door that the boys came through last night, as that is probably where they will attack, and you two boys will stay

here; we'll talk later about your attitude and why precisely you two are in bed together." He glared at Harry and gave Draco an

unreadable look, then directed his speech back to the other professors. "We can bottle neck them and thin them out that way, we'll

need all of the other professors there to help us." A one fingered salute was the last thing the teachers back saw as they left the room,

thinking that their charges would listen to what they were told; hadn't they learned better by now? The two had to honestly wonder

how more disasters hadn't befallen the school because of the teachers actually trusting the students, when the world was their,

nobody listened to squat.

Harry and Draco were left in the Hospital wing with strict orders not to leave under any circumstances, and of course, they would

have none of that. "They can't take the whole pack, no way in hell even a killing spell will work on them; they're the kind that are

immune to magic and won't be taken down easily. We're going to have to help them, are you up to it?" Draco nodded in agreement,

his approval of the plan evident on his face; even he didn't think the professors needed to be slaughtered for their stupidity. However,

a couple of clawed bitchslaps couldn't hurt, could they? They had enough wolfs bane to cure themselves, then again, it would probably

be more like throat ripping than bitch slapping. Damn.

"They're probably going to attack us too, thinking that we're with the pack. We'll be going after the wolves while the Prof's are

attacking us with spells, this is so not going to turn out well at all." Draco's statement instilled fear in Harry that caused a chill to run

up his spine; the spells wouldn't kill them, and would only hurt and distract them. That in itself would be giving the Werewolves the

time and opportunity they needed to land killing blows. Harry didn't want to die, and had a feeling that would happen if they weren't

careful and completely concentrating on the battle. With Draco around, Harry was prone to distraction and knew that total self-control

was of the utmost importance.

"Alright, we can do this." He had to be sure of himself, that was the only way he wouldn't back down. "I think we should come up

behind the teachers, let them see us and then go past them and jump out through the doors and into the mayhem them will await us

out in the open. I don't think we'll have to face the problem of being cursed and otherwise spelled."

The two got out of the bed, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come, and the possibility that they could die; but there

was no way that they'd let the teachers go out there and get slaughtered. They walked to the end of the bed, Harry grabbing Draco by

the back of his neck and crushed their lips together in a kiss that was sizzling with passion. They heard the first howl outside of the

Forbidden Forest and seconds later a slam against the side of the castle where the door the teachers hid behind was.

They locked eyes, knowing that this was the moment that decided everything, and then ran towards the door, looking down the

changing stairs. Quickly transforming, the began to leap from one side of the stairs to the other, making their descent much shorter

than it would have been otherwise. In a matter of seconds, they reached the bottom and found themselves facing fully armed

teachers that were loaded down with potions that wouldn't be as useless as their wands as long as they could actually make them hit

home.

Locking eyes once more, the two bellowed to announce their presence, their roars and howls blending into one battle cry that carried

through the halls and to the door that had just been burst through by the wolves. They jumped clean over the professors heads, spells

being hurled at them as they took down the first wave of Were's through the door. The magic stung their coats, but did little to slow

them in their progress of plowing down and killing those in their paths. More vicious than he ever thought he could be, Harry tore

throats out of beings that were once human and now being controlled by the Wolf within. He was sure that the teachers took notice of

how they were killing the other Were's, and protecting the entrance to the school.

Then, as if answering his prayers, the spells were redirected to more appropriate targets, stunning the enemies that were being slain

by him and his comrade as quickly as possible. Something smashed into a Werewolf near Harry, the thing came from the teachers and

was not a spell, making him turn and find the enemies running, tail between their legs away, so he let out a howl of triumph that was

short lived as the same Were clamped it's jaws around his side. He yelped, tearing the face off to find it rapidly becoming human, then

realization that it'd been hit by a jar of wolfs bane, the heat that Snape had been packing no doubt. Pain began to scream through his

veins, giving him pain wore than anything that had ever befallen him in the past. His side felt like it had been doused with kerosene

and then lit of fire, was being pelted with bullets from a shotgun at close range, had liquid nitrogen poured onto it, was having a

serrated blade playing it like a violin and as if Voldemort was trying to smile all at the same time.

He fell to the ground as the same wolfs bane robbed him of his strength, he called out to Draco as he saw his fur receding and

becoming human skin once more. Those that weren't slain were running away, so he was able to come over the shield Harry from the

professors' gazes. "If we don't get this out of me soon, I'll be toast." He could tell that his lover wanted to say something, but couldn't

as he didn't have the proper vocal chords. "They're the only way, trust me on this one; they won't hurt me, and nothing they can do

is worse than this pain and the knowledge that I'll lose you. He knew that Madame Pomfrey would save him, so he would get to live

through whatever happened together. His eyes pleaded with Draco to reveal himself too, so that whatever would be done would

happen to the both of them, if they were to be banished from school, at least they could be together.

His plea was answered as Draco once more took human shape, holding Harry is his arms as he called out to the senior wizards.

"Please, we need help!" they came running, recognizing their students voices.

"What are you two doing out here?" squawked McGonagall as all came running out to see; curiosity didn't only kill the cat, it would

seem.

"Help Harry, he…"

"Is a Werewolf that just got does with wolfs bane and will die and not be able to explain things to you if you don't heal him." Harry

finished, not wanting the burden to be on Draco.

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unison. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Strung in there from the more witty and snide.

"Do you want me to die or what? The press will have a field day with this one if you do." He'd had to pull in the media, no way would

his death not be investigated, and they would find out that he'd been let die by the staff of his school.

"Please, help him!" Draco pleaded, receiving a comforting pat from his dying comrade. Madame Pomfrey rushed over, not being able to

tolerate a student dying on her watch, and pulled from her robes a small vial.

"We were going to use this to save one of them and get information from him, so no harm done; bottoms up." She held the vial out to

Harry after pouring a small amount on his wound. He graciously accepted and swallowed, ignoring the vile taste that reminded him of

all things slimy. Leaning back into his lovers' arms, he felt the potion working it's magic and chasing the death right out of him, he

even watched as the bane oozed out of his wound. The Madame wiped off his wound and smiled at her live-saving work, he

questioning gaze matching the rest of the curious staff.

"Could we at least go inside for this, a little bloody and all out here; not so comfortable if you ask me. Nothing like entrails covering the

ground to make you want to listen to what I have to say, unless you're into that kind of thing" his gaze had slid to Snape for the last

part that he casually said, as if he hadn't just been about to die. His deathly occurrences no longer fazing him whatsoever, with a

incident history like his though, it paid not to flip out and break down when more was still to come. More than seven nodding heads

were his response as he took help getting up from his loving blond.

The heads in the portraits all left with a stern look from the Headmaster, leaving them to discuss private matter without an audience.

"So, you boys have a lot of explaining to do, and since the list is so tremendously long, lets start at the beginning shall we?" he asked,

settling in the chair behind his worn desk that had likely never seen such a situation.

"Okay, good plan. I guess that first and foremost, I got my fur from Mommy dearest, she was born a Werewolf, her father never told

his family that once a month he ran under the full moon and ate people. She passed it onto me, but unlike the two of them, I can

walk away from the full moon, refuse to eat people, will never be contagious and my Wolf and I are one." Part one check, a million

more to go.

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy? Were you the other shifter that came from inside the school?" Dumbledore asked, a look of pure

curiosity on his face.

"Yes, I too got mine from a parent, cannot turn people, do not eat people, am unaffected by the moon and am one with my other half.

I love pumpkin juice, playing Quidditch, pissing my father off and being on top; anything else you need?" the looks for his last

comment made the two boys crack up in laughter and hope for the best.

"While that was very informative of you, we still need to know what went on in the Forbidden Forest." Snape saved the others from

having to speak and was more couth than any of the others could have been.

"Well, for starters, the first two snuck up on us one at a time, the second showed up while we were dealing with the first, but that

made no difference since they both died and the two of us are still alive." That however could change depending on what was decided

amongst the elders. "Time two, we brought them to the clearing for our advantage and slaughtered them, receiving injuries that

made us run when we heard you guys coming. We kept hidden and safe the whole day, sleeping off our wounds, then a small while

before the Wolfs started their ambush, we stumbled upon a Faerie circle where we got ourselves fed as you know, and then crowned

avengers of the Faeries." The complete truth rolled from Harry's lips, because when it was your life hanging in the balance you wanted

to do that with these guys.

"How do we know you're not lying now? I'll just go get the-"

"Enough Severus, he's telling the truth, and your potion would not work on him were he to become a wolf. He could have killed us by

now, he protected us earlier, we nearly killed him and now you think he's going to _lie _to us?" it sounded absurdly stupid when you said

it that way, especially after the Headmaster cut you off.

"Thank you, now I need to know, what is going to happen now? Gonna fry us up for dinner or something equally grotesque? Maybe a

little Werewolf stew with a side of Weretiger and potatoes?" Draco spoke up for the first time since his smart-ass moment, only to

once more bring in his favorite way to speak to a bunch of teachers. Even if he really did fear what was to come, the school just

couldn't have a Werewolf and Weretiger running around campus with no student the wiser.


End file.
